LokixFem Denmark
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: FEMALE Denmark is wandering alone in the freezing mountains. There she meets The God of Mischief and she is completely love-struck. Both fall for each other rather quickly and hard.
1. The Meeting of a Lifetime

**Chapter One:**

Denmark was walking through a mountain range, freezing her ass off. "I-Its so fucking cold!" Suddenly a burst of light and energy blasted in front of her in an amazing array of colors, like nothing that she had ever seen before.

"Ah!" Denmark yells out as the intensity of the blast knocked her to her butt, "the Hell!" She notices a man standing in front of her, where the phenomenon happened. He had shoulder length black hair, slicked back. He had sparkling green eyes that had a mischievous glint inside them. He wore these odd styled robes that had almost a scale-like design upon them and a cape that matched the color of his eyes. Denmark looked up at him with wide eyes, realizing just who exactly she was staring at.

"Y-y-your um um... oh my Odin."

The man answered simply and coolly, his voice had a slight seductive tone to it, "I am Prince Loki of Asgard, mortals know me as the God of Mischief." He smirks as he said that, he radiated self pride.

Denmark's eyes widened more, "I-I-I..." She passed out before she could finish her sentence. Loki did the only thing he could think of. He certainly couldn't leave her outside in the cold alone and unconscious. He took his cape and wrapped it around her body carefully, then he picked her up bridal style.

"Heimdall, take me back! It is urgent!" He shouted at the sky, hoping the named man would hurry up and transport him back to Asgard. Suddenly the blast of color and energy appeared, it was none other than the fabled Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge. Bifrost had transported the two back into Asgard, as Loki had expected and he started walking towards the palace, he needed to get the woman in his arms some assistance.

Denmark groaned slightly, ''Ugh''

Loki looked down at her, he was still walking."Are you alright?"

Denmark stirred slightly, "W-who?" she was very confused, not sure of what did and is happening.

Loki spoke a little slow, so her confused mind could grasp the information he was about to tell her, "I'm Loki. You are in Asgard. You passed out, and I am taking you to the palace."

Denmark moaned low, "Loki?... LOKI!"

Loki chuckled at this, obviously she was familiar with his name. "I take it that you have heard of me before?"

Denmark was suddenly energetic and was speaking in loud and frantic tones, "I WORSHIP YOU!" Her blue eyes sparkled.

Loki was taken aback by that, surprised. "You worship me? I thought that mortals abandoned that a long time ago? He was pleasantly surprised, at least some one in Midgard had heard of him, and what was even better was the fact that they still worshiped him.

"No" Denmark blushed, embarrassed for some reason. "I um... yeah I do and Odin." Loki got suddenly dark and brooding at the mention of Odin and he doesn't answer the poor girl.

Denmark squeaked, "Um I'm... so sorry Master." She looked away from him in shame.

Loki sighed, "It's not you... Odin and I... we don't really get along..."

Denmark lightly touched his cheek, "Its okay, I understand and... you're real." She wasn't quite sure until she had touched him, whether she was seeing things or if he was actually there.

Loki ignored her comment, unintentionally, he was still deep in thought. He continued speaking, "We used to get along... but not anymore..." He walked into the palace, with her still in his arms.

Denmark smiled. "You're so beautiful" Her eyes sparkled, then she freaks out. "Oh um I mean I ugh!"

Loki only smiled at her in response, he wasn't offended. It had actually been a while since any woman had thought of him in such a manner. His past wrongs chased any chance he had of being with one, right out the window. "Thank you. But I believe that you are the beautiful one here." He felt compelled to compliment her back. He may be a villain, but who says that bad guys can't have manners?

Denmark passed out again, but this time it was out of amazement. Loki brought them to his chambers and layed her down upon his luxurious bed, fit for the Prince that he is. He settled in next to her, he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone.

Denmark started to mumble in her sleep, "... gummy Lego's..." Loki chuckled at her, but then she grabs his waist and clung on. She was still asleep. Loki lightly shook her shoulders.

"Ma'am? Please let me go."

"Mmm" She bit his pants zipper. ((A/N: Okay, I know he doesn't have a zipper in the show, but we'll just pretend that he does.)) "Metal ~"

Loki was slightly panicking, what she was doing was so improper! He began to shake her a bit more roughly. "Ma'am! This is very improper!"

She only growled in response, "yummy" She slowly begins to unzip his pants.

Loki lightly hit her cheek. "Stop! This is very improper!"

Denmark woke up slightly, "Huh? What?"

Loki was blushing a deep red, "uh..." He coughed.

Denmark looked up, "huh? What's hap-" She notices that it is Loki, "Oh gosh!" She clings to him.

Loki's blush spread across his face. "You were... doing things to me... inappropriate things..."

"O-Oh! I um... didn't mean to... oh geez it happens" She blushed blood red.

Loki zipped his pants back up. "You are forgiven... but I am concerned for you. Are you going to be alright?"

She stared at him in awe, not listening.

"Ma'am... are you okay?"

Denmark drools slightly, "huh?"

Loki grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, "Are. You. Okay? You seem... distracted."

She blushes even more, if it is even possible. "I um you're just so... god like, I'm sorry, I um, my name is Mathilde Jensen."

"Well, I am the God of Mischief, so it would make sense that I am like a god. And you have a pretty name."

She blushes. "Nej...you're really soft. ~" She scanned her eyes up and down his body.

Loki took that as an opportunity to crack one of his smart ass jokes, "I use lotion regularly." He chuckled and smirked.

She smirks as well, "how?"

Loki made a sexual pun, hoping that she'll get the hint. "I rub it on my body..."

She smiles, not really understanding the pun, "I go mudding."

Loki was disgusted, "That sounds dreadful." He pulled a face of utter disgust.

Denmark argued, "No! Its fun, I love it, it smooths the skin."

Loki wasn't so easily swayed, "So does lotion... I put the lotion EVERYWHERE on my body." He blushed.

She smirked widely, "I can help with that~"

"That would be nice... when?"

Denmark was taken aback by his eagerness, "Anytime you are willing, my King. I shall please."

_**Okay, this was a role play, but I took it and turned it into this story. It might be a small story though. My RP partner and I can't seem to continue the same RP for extended periods of time. But I will keep you updated.**_**Please leave a review for me, so I know how you liked or hated it**_**.**__** I like tips, they'd be really helpful. By the way, ( **_**~ )**_** this means that they purred what they said.**_


	2. Lotion!

**Chapter Two**

_**This is an almost sexy time chapter, and the next chapter is the major sexy time chapter! Weee! Remember, ( ~ ) means that they purred what they said. The scent of the lotion can be anything that smells really good to you.**_

Loki coughed nervously, he was unsure of how to ask this woman what he desired. So he just spoke it anyways. If she refuses, he'll still be able to command her to do it, she does worship him after all. "Now?" He asked shyly.

"Yes please!" Denmark stands up quickly and almost stumbled in her excitement.

Loki went at dug around in the drawers of his night stand, he pulls out a lotion bottle. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, gimme!" She tries to grab the bottle from him. Loki handed her the lotion and began to remove his robes. Denmark took her own coat off.

"Okay, let me warm this for you." She uses her magic and warms the lotion, but Loki thought that she meant the coat. "Mmm, nice and warm for a god~" She has a seductive glint in her eyes.

"But I don't need a coat... you're supposed to be lotioning me" He puts on a teasing pouting expression on his face.

Denmark was amused at his slight confusion, "Nah, I'm warming the lotion." She layed out the coat on the bed. "Lay on a warm coat?"

Loki layed down upon the coat.

"Okay, where first?" She asked, unsure of where the god had expected her to begin at.

"Anywhere you want" Loki purred seductively at her.

Denmark blushes as she figured out a great place to begin lotioning him, "Can you take your shirt off?"

Loki took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

Denmark smirked, "By a lot~" She put some lotion in the palm of her hand.

"Do you wish for me to lay on my back or on my stomach?"

"Back, I'll work my way~"

Loki layed on his back and his eyes sparkled with hidden mischief. Denmark started rubbing the lotion on him slowly. Loki closed his eyes.

"Are you a masseuse?"

"No, but I know how to please my men~" She rubbed up his chest then moved down to his abdomen. "So...strong~"

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm not that muscular, especially compared to my brother."

"You are to me, my favorite~" She rubbed the lotion in deeper. Loki sighed in contentment.

"So, what does a guy god do on spare time?"

"Not much. I've spent my time reading. I've also tried ruling the human race. I've spent time in prison..."

((A/N: Okay here is a helpful hint, ' ' means thoughts. The other character can't hear that, unless they have telepathic powers))

'Oh my God, a bad man, soooo hot' She thought to herself. "Oh well that's... a busy life!"

"I'm supposed to be in the prison right now, but I'm not."

'Oh yes please' She thought. "Oh, you're so naughty." 'Oh no, I'm soaking'

"Thor was the one who broke me out. Odin was the one who put me in there."

Denmark hugged him tight, "I'm sorry." She lifted her hips off. 'Don't want him to know my wetness'

"Don't be. I thought it was fun. Prison wasn't that bad."

"I'm ah um... alone too." She looks away from him.

"I find that hard to believe. A beautiful young woman such as yourself, alone? I believe no such thing, surly you have someone?" Loki just could not see her as the type to be alone. She was so beautiful that she could have all the men flocking to her.

Denmark blushed, "No... Norway hates me, Emil beats me, Sweden ignores me, I... don't want to continue."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Do you wish for me to hurt them for you? To have them face the wrath of a god?" He would most certainly hurt these men, if it meant making this beautiful creature feel better. No woman deserved to be treated in such manner, he was enraged by thoughts of someone treating her discourteously.

She blushes even more, "No but, can you make me happy?"

"Maybe, but you'll have to do something for me first."

She instantly brightened up, "What!? Anything!" She was hyper.

"Finish lotioning me. I am going to be unevenly soft if you don't, and I don't want that."

She smirks, "Okay." She rubs lotion on his arms.

Loki smirked as well, "And just to be clear, you are going to lotion all of me... except my hair."

She blushes red, "So...um, not downstairs?"

Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled, "The hair on my head. You can lotion the downstairs all you want."

She rubs hard. Loki smirked, "That excites you?~"

"Maybe~" 'I need to hide my damp regions' "So soft" She rubs down.

"I think that you have lotioned my arms and chest enough... you can move onto other places." He unbuttons his pants and begins to pull them down.

She flares red, "Oh m-my your, okay." She goes to his legs and rubs. "How do you feel?"

"You're starting with my legs? How disappointing."

She rubs more upwards. "Are you impatient, my god?" She teases.

"Very. I haven't... been with anyone for a while."

She pulls away. "So I'm a sex slave?" She stares at him.

"I never said that. But if you don't want to do this, you are free to leave."

She hugs him, "No I, just... I'm not used to being nice to, its strange to me."

Loki hugs her back, "You'll be treated better than nice, you'll be treated like royalty... but... can you please get back to the lotioning?"

Mathilde nods and rubs his V-line. "Smooth~" He just sighs out in pleasure. She chuckles and rubs deeper. Loki grips her wrist tightly and needfully.

Mathilde smiles, "Do you need to be rubbed everywhere, my king?" Her eyes are half lidded

"Oh yes! But alas, I am no king."

"To me you are a god and a king."

He smiles and blushes a little bit. His cock starts to rise underneath his underpants. "You are such a good little mortal..."

_**Ha! I'm so mean to leave you guys hanging there! Things are getting hot and heavy. Next chapter I promise that your sexual literature craving will be fulfilled. **_***** chuckles teasingly *****_** This chapter was just to get you all worked up and ready to move on. Please tell me what you think about the story so far.**_


	3. Sexy Times!

**Chapter Three**

Denmark smiled at him, "No, I'm immortal hun, so I'll live with you."

"I'll die eventually, I'm not truly immortal." Loki said, kind of out of the mood.

"People will forget about me... but um... you look happy." Mathilde noticed his raising cock.

"Well, I'm with a beautiful woman... she's on my bed, about to touch my cock. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

She blushes a deep red color, "Oh my you're... huge."

"You want it in you don't you?~" He purrs this seductively.

She blushes madly, "I-I-I... maybe~"

"You know that you do, don't lie.~" He smiled teasingly at her. She looked away, trying to hide her blush. Loki took off his own undergarments.

"Please lotion my... little Loki. He needs desperate attention."

Mathilde flares back at him, "ITS NOT LITTLE!" Loki chuckles.

"I know."

Denmark kisses his lips. "Mmm" Loki kisses back and she rubs his member. He groans into the kiss.

She pumps him faster, "Mngh" He nips her lip and moans.

She pulls away, "I need you~" She takes her shirt off.

He frantically begins to work at taking off her pants. "The feeling... is mutual." She rips off her panties.

"Let me demonstrate why I am known as Silver Tongue..." He moves his face in between her legs and inhales her scent. Then he takes the tip of his tongue and lightly runs it over her opening once before saying, "Mmm... I love your flavor... its so sweet... much like your personality..." He begins to lap at her opening quickly.

Mathilde moans like a bitch, "Oh Gods! Yes! More!" Loki chuckled and latches onto her clit and sticks his tongue into her opening.

She becomes even more wet, if such a thing were possible, "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Loki moves his tongue in and out of her, while his hands play with her breasts.

She gasps out loudly and cums hard, all over his face. "FUCK! LOKI!" Loki swallows some of her cum then moves to where he was face level with her again, then he smirks.

Denmark smiles at him, she was exhausted. "Holy goddess that was amazing.

"And that, is why I am called the Silver Tongue." He smirked.

She kisses him hard, "Take me now~" He positions himself above her entrance and moves into her with one quick motion.

"FUCK YES!" She gripped his shoulders tightly.

He grunts and begins to move in and out of her. "You're so tight..."

"Haven't in years." She moans loudly and bucks her hips into his. He moves rougher and gasps out.

"Come on, hun, more! I need more!" She shouts out, trying to encourage him, she knew and admired how he held himself back as she was coming earlier. But now she wants him to fulfill himself. He grips her hips tightly and pulls one of her legs over his shoulder, allowing him to delve deeper into her warm, wet depths. He thrust harder into her.

"Y-yes! That's it, keep going!" She continued to prod. He growled out in pleasure and moved as fast and as roughly as he safely could, not using his godly strength so that he wouldn't hurt her.

He didn't last much longer than that, spilling his hot seed into her, as she whined at the sensation. He pulled out as soon as he softened and settles himself into bed next to her. He pulled the covers over both of them, pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.

_**I have intended on this being the last chapter, but if any of you want me to continue on, like make them marry or have kids, have one of them go missing and the other go and find them, and whatnot, let me know. If you have ideas, I would love to hear them.**_


End file.
